


Bella and Jacob

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [12]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, perfect day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of headcanons revolving around Bella and Jacob's relationship





	1. Bella and Jacob's Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Perfect Day" by Gabbie Hanna

Jacob ran after Bella, chasing her across the sand. His legs were so long compared to hers that he had to barely move them to continue the game. He didn’t mind. She had gotten much freer with him, had gained better control of her body. She didn’t fall so much anymore. He caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her as she shrieked, which quickly dissolved into giggles. Jacob joined her, their laughter fading out as it was carried away by the wind. 

She broke free, making Jacob run away now. He led her right into the water, moving slow enough to give her a fighting chance. She yelled indignantly at him for making her go in the cold water, but didn't hesitate to run in after him. He had enough warmth for the both of them. They played in the water, splashing each other and racing each other. Bella was a much stronger swimmer, much more graceful than one would expect. But Jacob still beat her every time.

They pulled themselves out of the water, sitting on the beach, just close enough so that the water could lap at their feet. Bell wrung out her long hair, moving to do the same for Jacob before he just shook his head, flinging water all over. She started weaving it in a complicated pattern. They began to talk, the conversation flowing as easily as it always had. They spoke about the upcoming battle, Jacob doing his best to relax Bella. Jacob told her stories from the pack, all the shenanigans they got up to when they weren’t on patrol. They fell into an easy silence as Bella wound the last few strands of his hair into the braid.

Eventually, Jacob stood up, reaching down a hand to help Bella to her feet. He held her hand a beat longer than needed, squeezing it before he let go. Bella tried to ignore how it made her heart rate speed up. Jacob fought back his small smile when he heard it. 

They walked down the beach, heading towards the small woods separating the two sections of the beach. Bella led him through the trees, happy to see her favorite part of the beach that wasn’t the man walking behind her. It was easier for her when she led the hike anyway; she still wasn’t a very fast hiker. This was the one part she couldn’t get lost on; the path was clear. It wasn’t long before they made it through, stepping out of the trees into the bright sunshine. Bella paused, feeling the warm rays on her face. Jacob did the same. He didn’t see the sun enough. Bella couldn’t help but admire the way the rays shined off his skin, . 

Bella started looking through the tide pools, crouched low, leaning over them to get a better view. She watched Jacob show off, jumping from rock to rock. It was much easier with his longer legs. He helped her over some of the smaller distances, always holding her hand slightly longer than necessary, though neither party minded. He showed her some of the more readily hidden pools, full of water and teaming with smaller ocean life. They began to play eye spy in the pools, quickly chooser more and more obscure creatures until they were both laughing, dangling their feet in one of the biggest pools. 

They went back to the other side of the beach, their arms around each other as they went through the woods. It had been a long day, and sunset was near. Bella didn’t want to have to hike in the dark, but she didn’t want to leave the beach, or Jacob, just yet. He led her onto the beach, choosing a spot to sit and pulling her next to him.

Jacob sat on the sand, leaning against their fallen tree. Bella sat next to him, leaning into his side, his arm around her. They didn’t speak, just watched the waves as they crashed against the rocky shore, admiring how the colors changed as the sun met the sea. Bella sighed, closing her eyes, leaning closer into his side. He rubbed small patterns on her arm, his fingers dancing up and down, deep in thought.

“It’s not me, is it?” he asked her without moving. She didn’t answer for so long that he thought she had fallen asleep. He would like that, the moment suspended longer, further proof of how safe she felt with him. The newborns were closing in, the shadows under her eyes growing darker by the day. Soon she would look like them without even being bitten. She had always been so beautiful…

“No,” Bella said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Now it was his turn to pause. He had no response to that. He leaned his head back against the log, closing his eyes. He told himself he would accept this. It was her choice. He wouldn’t pressure her. He wouldn’t force her. Not matter how it felt like his blood had run as cold as she would be, his stomach suddenly empty of all the fluttering that normally occurred when she was near. She didn’t choose him. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t…

“I’m sorry, Jake. It’s just…”

“Don’t, Bella. I don’t need to hear it.”

“But Jake…”

“I don’t want to hear it. I can’t deal with it. I don’t need the details. Let’s just… enjoy this last day together.”

She twisted around to face him. “Last?” He just looked at her. He didn’t want to explain how much it hurt to look at her now that he knew she didn’t want him. This had been their last chance. He searched her eyes, speaking without words. Both sets of eyes held only resolve. She nodded, understanding. She twisted back, leaning into him. She would make up some excuse to go soon. But it was fine for now. He’d let her go later. Not yet. Not yet. There had to be a little something left. It had been such a perfect day…


	2. One More Minute

“I’ll be back as soon as you put the dog out,” Alice said, with a smile for Bella that turned into a sneer as she looked to Jacob. She turned on her heel and darted out, leaving Jacob to roll his eyes before turning to Bella.

“You came back,” she said, a note of disbelief in her voice.

“Of course I did. Had to make sure you were still breathing.”

“They wouldn’t hurt me, Jake!” 

“I think it’s a little late to make that claim,” Jacob scoffed. Bella just glared at him and walked to the kitchen, looking for something to do. Jacob waited a moment, then followed here. “I’m sorry,” he added hoping to keep the peace.

“You’re right, though,” she admitted. She leaned against the counter, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I’m still sorry. Especially for my anger earlier.” He stood beside her, stretching an arm on the counter behind her. She didn’t seem to notice.

“You were just worried.” She stared at the floor.

“How long is she staying?”

“As long as she wants. Why?

“I just want things to go back to normal.”

“Normal?” she said, turning to look at him. “We have nothing normal.” He chuckled at that, his arm falling to rest around her waist. Her turn and his movement pulled her so close to him that she could feel the heat from his body. She help but notice the way his laughter lit up his face.

Suddenly, it was like they were back in her truck outside her house, holding him close for warmth in more ways than one. His laughter faded as he looked into her eyes, searching for something. Bella still hadn’t chosen, but she felt more comfortable than she ever had.

Then Jacob’s lips were on hers, and it was all she could think about. Her hands slid around his waist, pulling him even closer until he was pressing her into the counter’s edge. He left one hand on her hips, the other on her neck, fingers twisting in her hair. The kiss was gentle, sweet, careful, but it didn’t take long for Bella to fully realize what was happening and pull away. She stepped away from him, lost in thought.

“Bella?” Jacob asked. She had no answer for him. How could she feel so comfortable with him, and enjoy kissing him so much? Her heart didn’t feel so absent anymore. Edward wasn’t hers anymore, but could she be truly happy with another? Just then, the phone rang, and she was grateful for the distraction.

“Hello?” she answered, picking it up. There was only silence on the other end. “Hello?” she tried again. “Can I help you?” There was no response on the other end for so long she thought they had hung up. Then a voice that was almost familiar spoke.

“I must have the wrong number. Thank you for your time. Have a great evening,” a voice sweet as honey with an accent she couldn’t quite place said. Then they hung up. Bella placed the phone back on the hook and turned to Jacob, who was rubbing his jaw.

“Bella?” he asked again. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!” Bella said, walking back to him. “It was nice.”

“Does that mean…”

“No. I - I still need to heal on my own,” Bella said, cutting him off. “But I can’t keep denying how important you are to me.”

Jacob grinned, pulling her into a hug. She held him back, feeling all the things you were supposed to feel while holding someone you loved when you weren’t holding yourself back.

“Love you, Bells” Jacob whispered into her hair.

“Love you too, Jake,” she answered him, holding him as tight as she could, feeling all her broken pieces start to fit back together.


	3. Cooking Together

It started after they came up with their age calculating game, after Jacob begrudgingly gave Bella another year for being such a great cook. Jacob and Billy had mostly been eating pizza or anything that could be ordered in for years. Whenever they couldn’t afford takeout (which was more than they ever wanted to admit), they were stuck with simple meals like spaghetti or rice. Sometimes friends dropped off what they could, but there was only so much to go around. 

Jacob decided it was about time he learn how to cook. Bella could teach him. It was just another way to spend more time together, which they both clearly wanted to do. A little less reckless than the motorcycles, but more fun than the homework in between. He was teaching her to ride and upkeep the bikes, she could return the favor by teaching him to cook. 

They mostly worked at Bella’s house, as she had a bigger kitchen and easier access to ingredients. They started small, with Bella teaching Jacob how to make a few easy soups and stews, mostly helping him learn how to cut vegetables and meat properly and evenly. He preferred to just cut them up randomly, figuring it would all get cooked eventually right? Bella rolled her eyes but couldn’t help laughing every time she saw a pile of cut-up carrot, each piece a drastically different size.

Bella started keeping extra lids, towels, and a bucket of water around because, more than once, jacob accidentally started a fire while trying to grill or saute something. It was too easy for the two of them to get distracted talking with each other or goofing around, that things burned all the time. Usually quickly slapping a lid over the pan was enough to stop the fire, but once Jacob had to stamp out a fire that spread a bit more than expected. That was a fun one to explain to Charlie, but he was appeased when they replaced the few cabinet doors and painted over the wall. 

Their one experiment into baking didn’t go end up too well. They ended up with flour everywhere, almost like they had had a fight with it (although they would swear up and down that that is NOT exactly what happened.) Jacob couldn’t wait long enough for the dough to rise properly, which ended up with misshapen bread that just didn’t have the right texture. He happily ate it anyway, but agreed that maybe baking wasn’t his thing.

They tried baking again a little later, with a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe. These turned out better, although they ended up with way less than the recipe said because Jacob kept eating the wrong dough. Bella tried to stop him but ended up eating it with him.

They worked through a book of various fish recipes Bella had gotten, as he mostly acted as her sous chef, cutting and measuring the various ingredients. Charlie and Billy were perfectly fine with and able to keep supplying them with fresh fish to work with, happy to see their kids spending so much time together. They ate these meals together often, surrounding the small TV in the Swan’s living room, plates balanced on laps, sitting on the floor or the couch, talking over whichever game Charlie had turned on when he got home from work.

The more time they spent in the kitchen together, the better they both got at cooking. Bella learned to be a little more experimental with her cooking, trusting her instincts with which ingredients would go well together, keeping herself less glued to the cookbooks she had accumulated over the years. Jacob’s skill improved overall, gaining a better understanding of what foods worked well together and how to best keep his family fed, although he still did most of his cooking with Bella.

Jacob begrudgingly gave Bella another year to her age for being a good cooking teacher.


End file.
